1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens systems and, particularly, to a 360° viewing angle lens unit capable of imaging a lateral perspective of 360° circumference along the optical axis thereof, and an optical lens system utilizing the 360° viewing angle lens.
2. Description of Related Art
360° viewing angle lens systems are commonly used in a camera system for capturing images in full-360° angle-of-view. In a general 360° viewing angle lens systems, a 360° viewing angle lens is often arranged in front of a regular lens group along the optical axis of the regular lens group. As such, the regular lens group can collect the lights in front of the 360° viewing angle lens, while the 360° viewing angle lens can collect the image lights around the optical axis in a 360° circumference. However, in such an arrangement, the 360° viewing angle lens system may only capture an image including a front perspective along the optical axis of the regular lens group and another circumference perspective surrounding the optical axis of the regular lens group at the same time at most. It limits some special requirements for capturing images along different directions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a 360° viewing angle lens unit and an optical lens system using the 360° viewing angle lens, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.